


Chloe's dilemma

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chloe POV, Gen, Omega Lex, Oneshot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Everything was fine until Chloe spotted him. Now everything is sliding into place and she's scared





	Chloe's dilemma

They said that calm came before a storm. For Chloe she was to the bottom of her soul a city girl. She had strayed away and lived in the country for a bit. More than a bit but she knew what she was. A city girl who loved sidewalks and crossways.

She had enjoyed the country and what it had to offer but bigger and better things had always been her true love there. So while she had picked up friends and more than a few sayings she was a city girl at heart.

So calm came before a storm? She had picked that one up ages ago. They even said it in the city and she agreed with it. Storms were terrifying. The ones nature gave you and the ones that played out because of people.

For Chloe, sometimes the calm came before the storm but also sometimes a storm came and then a bigger storm came right behind it. She was terrified. There had been signs pointing to this happening. Now that she was looking at everything she could see that there had been signs. There had been hints leading to this.

That had nothing to do with how scared she currently was. She was a Beta but she was happy. The world was different to the one that her parents had grown up in. She had fought hard for herself and others. Respect was given and respect was earned. She never looked down on anyone.

But from the beginning even with Clark as a buffer, there had been something off. Something terrifying about Lex Luthor. Back then in Smallville he had been strange and now years later he was stranger. Not just stranger he was terrifying and that was just on his own.

Chloe had the league, she had her computers. She had data to protect her. She was watchtower. She was depended on and she helped the others. Lex was Lex Luthor and even without his name even without his company he was terrifying.

Her hands shook as she took a step back out of the hall. She was trembling, she felt cold all over. Everything was sliding into place and she was scared. They rarely met these days. He kept away from the league unless necessary and the people that related to his past in any way, Lex avoided them like the plague.

The only reason Clark had to see Lex at all was because on the Clone Kon-El. Chloe still had no clue what the boy had been thinking when he had left them and Clark to go and see Lex. Scent aside, money aside. Lex had done so many bad things. Now and then, she had given Kon-El files of everything Lex had done for the boy to understand. And he had still chosen Lex.

At least he had that part of Clark accurate when it came down to it if she had to be honest. Clark had not stayed away from Luthor either. No matter how much they begged and cried. Not until it had been too late and Lex had hated him and started to try and destroy him.

But when she had grown up and looked back. Chloe had felt cold sweat all over her body. Things that had seemed so simple and straight forward back then. When she looked back, they were so lucky. They were all so lucky because as angry as he was. As much as he hated and despised them all. The entire town. Lex Luthor had never really tried to break them apart. He had held back.

But when they had grown up the gloves had come off. She herself, maybe there had been something lingering from classrooms. Maybe she had overheard one too many things about Omegas. She had known Lex was different. Everyone had.

She could still remember fighting her own self. Fighting her brain. He had not even done anything to her. What was worse was that it had not been the full thing. She had been a mess and she had not gotten a full dose. That had been Lex playfully slapping at her hand like a mother to a disobedient child. She had learned her lesson and stepped back.

No face to face. No letting him close but she would not let him get away with the things he did. So she retreated into her solace and worked harder than before. Wonder woman worried. Ollie understood. Batman was happy about it. At least she thought he was, he seemed pleased at least. Clark worried but that was his permanent state.

Chloe shivered and ran her hands over her arms. Lex had vanished from the public eye from a while. That did happen from time to time but she had never guessed. Kon-El had not said a thing, no one had a clue about what was going on.

Lex was out of hiding now and striding around the League headquarters as though nothing was wrong. she could see him further down the hall his son at his side. She had to call him that. Kon-El really and truly was his son. Loyal to Lex. He loved him, stayed with him and Chloe could not understand why.

He was a titan but he was a Luthor. No matter what anyone else said he chose Lex. If Chloe had not already checked to see if his Alpha brain had been tampered with. She would have sworn Lex’s omega scent had muddled Kon-El’s brain. It maybe would have been nice if that was the case. If that was what was really going on.

She swallowed and shook her head as she watched the two side by side. Then her gaze shifted to what was making her so scared. Lex Luthor’s rounded stomach. Pregnant. This was it, this was the reason he had been out of sight for so long. Now he was out and about as though nothing had changed. He had to be in his stable period. Not just that. Lex had to have been planning this for a long time. Kon-El had never said a word and he had been back and forth for weeks!

What was the league going to do with another Luthor kid? Kon-El was theirs because of Clark and because they had found him first. Lex was going to give birth to this one. There was no chance of them slipping in.

She brought shaking hands to her throat as the scent reached her. She knew it was muted but it was overpowering her Beta senses and that irritated her. Sweet, powerful and pregnant. Lex Luthor had just gotten a hundred times more terrifying.

Another kid and that was not all of it. She knew how he thought. He liked flash and wealth. He liked powerful and fancy things. There was no way that the other parent was normal. They would not live up to Kon-El. Lex adored Kon-El.

Chloe knew that as much as Lex loved Kon-El. She knew that Lex loved him also because it was Clark’s kid. Both of the together like Lex had been trying for years to have them. Kon-El was the fulfilment of a dream even if they pretended otherwise.

This new child. Whoever the parent was. The genes had to be on par of Clark’s. meaning a meta. Another meta human but that was not just the terrifying part. Lex had powers too. His genetics had strange effects on metas. Who knew what kind of powers this child could have or how powerful they would present as.

Kon-El was strong as an Alpha. Stronger than most of the Alphas in the world and he was getting stronger. His thrall got stronger, his eyes grew redder by the month. Whatever this child of Lex’s turned out to be. They would be just as strong, they would rock the world. The world was not prepared for this. They honestly weren’t.

Chloe watched the way that Lex cupped his stomach. The way he gently stroked his rounded stomach and the scent of smug satisfaction turned her blood to ice. All of them, the entire world. Anyone against Lex, they were fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> While Chloe is not my fav person, exploring the impacts Lex has on people is difficult if I keep it to certain people. Like I said... she aint my fav person but she can come in handy. Especially with things I really want to explore


End file.
